secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Men and Twins
Synopsis: After Being Cursed, By the Pregnant Queen, Corey becomes Pregnant with a real baby. But Everyone must deal with Mood Swings, Cravings, Vomiting and Name picking. Meanwhile Laney is planning a wedding for her and Corey so is Madison. Can Corey keep a secret from Laney? Plot: On, Planet Pregnotium, A green blue planet with a big baby bump on it and a crown with multiple baby boys and girl. Emma was fighting the band and maddie ands grace. Exactly 10 minutes later. While Corey was getting ready to leave. Emma got angered as she cursed Corey with a pregnant spell to be pregnant with twins. Demeter I call upon thee, make Corey pregnant on this hour, shine fertile light upon me, and bless him with twin boys, so mote it be. As a yellow flash arouses Corey Riffin becomes Pregnant with twins. "Star Tiara Actionvation" Madison wishes Emma away. Come on lets go home. Grace said. Day through Night Transition When Corey woke up to get chocolate milk. Corey didn't feel well so he went to bed. Knowing soon there will be another. Night through Day Transition Corey wakes up in his bedroom seeing Kin and Kon and Madison and Grace then he smiles and then his stomach Tightens Hard. Corey you okay Laney said Worried. Corey runs to the bathroom to puke. What's wrong with me. Corey cried. As he pukes again. Then Laney goes to Kitchen with the girls. To grab some Apples. He texts Kin and Kon that he going to the Hospital to see what is wrong with him. Okay the boys text back as Corey leaves with his normal uniform and without his beanie. Corey you forgot your... Beanie Kin says but Corey already left. Hospitals tell the truth, Hello Welcome to Maddie and Grace's Hospital. Nurse Melissa speaking, Hi I'm Corey and I keep puking. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!! Corey Screams. Dr. Nick Mallory and Nurse Mina take Mr. Corey to Room 8. Please. Melissa says. Okay Mina says. He puts Corey In a hospital chair and they ride to room 8. Okay just sit down and I'm just gonna put this ointment on you and scan your tummy. Mina says. Okay Corey says as he gulped. Wow I see 1 baby boy in your belly. Oh my Goodness. Corey screams happily. I gotta tell my friends and family. Corey's Eyes went to tears of joy. Oh and don't tell Trina. We understand Corey We won't tell your secret is safe with The Doctors and Nurses. Corey rubs the unborn Baby in his stomach. He smiles and leaves the doctor. Baby, Baby, Baby, Back at The Garage, Everyone is happy to see Corey . We heard you went to the Doctor. Maddie repeats. True Corey says. Everyone lye down on my belly and listen. Corey shushes Everyone. The band Lays on Corey belly and hears nothing. We can't hear anything. Grace replies. Then Corey get a baby bump. Corey You got a... Grace says. What Corey says Confused. Everyone notices a baby bump on Corey tummy. A BABY BUMP!! Everyone shouts. Corey gasps. Oh My bap as Grace's Head explodes off. Then returns. Well now we know the baby is growing. Corey gulps. That means we are gonna be a big happy family. Kin and Kon squeal happily. I'm gonna tell my dad. Corey says. Come on Maddie Corey says. Corey gonna break the News. Corey rubs his belly and sighs as he walks down stairs he covers his belly so it doesn't show his baby. You are gonna be born soon. Corey smiles. As he spoke to the baby. Downstairs, Dad. May I speak to you alone? Corey asked. Sure Son. Mr. Riffin said. Yes Corey. Mr. Riffin asks. Dad There is gonna be a new addition to the Riffin Family, Corey says. Let me guess. Trina's Pregnant, Mr. Riffin guesses. Nope. I give up Mr. Riffin cried. I'M PREGNANT Corey cries. Mr. Riffin Mouth opens then Maddie shuts it. Corey starts to bawl. Don't Cry Corey. Mr. Riffin shushes him. I ruined your life. Corey cries. No you didn't . Your gonna have a baby and we are gonna have a new addition to the Riffin Family. Just Don't tell Trina. Corey said worried. I promise Corey. Mr. Riffin says. Thank You dad Corey says. Promise is bond you can't break. At night, Corey rubs his belly and he says Your gonna experience the world for yourself. Corey smiles as Maddie hears. So Corey I hope you have a good night. Yeah, Corey says Thanks for Coming Out Everyone!! Corey whispers Characters: ◾Corey Riffin ◾Laney Penn ◾Kin Kujira ◾Kon Kujira ◾Madison Deanglo ◾Grace Pendiskiza ◾ Mina Beff ◾ Nick Mallory ( Mentioned) ◾Mr. Riffin ◾ Emma the Pregnant Witch ◾ Nurse Melissa Trivia: Corey is Pregnant 2x The first was Who's Your Mommy Corey said No Moral Mr. Riffin makes an appearance. More stories coming up..